Si tú saltas, yo salto
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: ¿Y si Kate hubiera saltado del helicóptero con Sawyer?
1. Prólogo

Algo había nacido entre ellos, eso era algo que no se podía negar. Todos aquellos que ahora les miraban notaban esa chispa, esa que pensaban que no podía apagarse, aunque bien es cierto que ni ellos lograban comprender el porqué. ¿Por qué en una isla perdida? Perdida nadie sabía dónde, en algún remoto lugar del océano. Donde nadie había logrado encontrarlos en los cien largos días que llevaban allí metidos, sin salida posible, desde que el vuelo 815 de Oceanic había sufrido su accidente, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Ambos, Sawyer y Kate, se encontraban a bordo de un helicóptero que les llevaba al Kahana, el barco en el que residían las esperanzas de todos de regresar a sus hogares. Allí también se encontraba Jack, el doctor, ese a quien tanta inquina tenía Sawyer, aunque el sentimiento era palpablemente mutuo. Sayid y Hurley estaban sentados cerca, en silencio, mientras observaban las aguas del océano pasar veloces bajo sus pies. Lapidus, por su parte, se afanaba en manejar el aparato para poder llegar al Kahana.

-¡Estamos perdiendo combustible! – Graznó el piloto -. ¡Necesitamos aligerar el peso!

Todos, sin excepción, comenzaron a lanzar algunos de los objetos desperdigados que encontraban a su alcance al agua. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, aún quedaba un buen trecho para llegar al Kahana y no sabían cuanto podría aguantar el helicóptero mientras perdían combustible.

-¡No es suficiente! – Lapidus intentaba mantener la clama, lo cual comenzaba a exasperarlo. Estaban ante una situación límite -. ¡Hay que tirar algo más, este trasto lleva demasiado peso y así no conseguiremos llegar al barco!

Hurley se sintió aludido, no porque nadie hubiera hecho algún comentario al respecto, sino porque él sabía que el peso más grande en aquel helicóptero era el de su propio cuerpo. Por lo que sin dar muchas más vueltas masculló algo así como: "A mí no me miréis tíos".

Pero nadie estaba mirando a Hurley. Todos buscaban algo más que lanzar al mar, pero no había nada más. A no ser que se tirase alguno de ellos, por lo que el comentario de Hugo tampoco se pudo tildar de desapropiado. Sawyer tomó las riendas y supo que él debía tirarse al agua. Se acercó cuidadosamente al oído de Kate y susurró algo que sólo ella pudo oír y, al terminar de confesarse, sus labios fueron raudos a reunirse con los de ella. Un gesto que la cara del doctor Shephard demostraba que no era de su agrado. A continuación, Sawyer saltó del helicóptero hacia las aguas del mar.

Kate siguió sin perder detalle la trayectoria del hombre que acaba de confesarle un secreto que no podría haber creído antes. Con los ojos humedecidos, presagiando lágrimas, lanzó una mirada de culpabilidad a Jack y dijo:

-Cuida de Aaron por mí.

Y sin más dilación, saltó del helicóptero detrás de Sawyer, el cual se quedó mirándola no sin cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad desde el agua. Aunque su corazón era lo que realmente quería.


	2. Prólogo II

Mientras todos esos sucesos tenían lugar en el helicóptero, en la isla se encontraban Ben Linus y John Locke, al lado de la estación "La Orquídea". Jacob –o al menos eso es lo que Locke había dicho- había indicado que para salvar la isla debían moverla. ¿Moverla? Eso para John carecía de sentido, pero Ben sabía exactamente lo que significaba: debía hacer girar la rueda. Con todo lo que ello llevaría.

Cuando se encontraban abajo, en la verdadera estación, y mientras Ben llenaba de objetos metálicos la cámara en la que la iniciativa Dharma utilizaba para experimentar con el tiempo y el espacio, el ascensor que les había llevado allí abajo volvió a ponerse en funcionamiento. Keamy bajaba. Él llevaba un aparato en el brazo, un aparato que mandaría una señal a la bomba que había en el Kahana en caso de que su corazón dejara de latir. Estaba herido, pero no por ello dejó de hablar a Ben sobre la muerte de su hija Alex, la que según Keamy él mismo había dejado morir. Linus no pudo aguantar más, le apuñaló despiadadamente. No le importaba quien pudiera morir en el barco, no podía seguir escuchando esas cosas.

Inmediatamente después activó la cámara, la cual, con todos aquellos objetos metálicos en su interior, estalló. Una pequeña abertura se fracturó en la roca, la cual llevaba a otro nivel, algo que llevaba oculto muchos años.

Ben dio instrucciones a Locke para que saliera de allí y fuera a buscar a Richard y le dijera que él era el nuevo líder. John parecía no comprender el porqué de aquello. ¿Qué había detrás de la cámara? Sabía que Ben iba a mover la isla, ¿pero por qué no le podía esperar allí?

-Voy a salir de la isla – dijo Ben Linus, con una palpable pena en la voz – y quien sale de aquí, no puede volver.

John lo comprendió en aquel momento, Ben iba a sacrificar su vida allí para poder salvar la isla que tanto amaba. Así que siguió las instrucciones y salió de la estación tan rápido como pudo.

Linus se dispuso a girar la rueda, sollozando, apenado, pero inflexible. Una cegadora luz le envolvió en cuanto la rueda de burro giró sobre su propio eje, y al momento sintió como si ya no estuviera allí. Le parecía que estaba volando, una sensación de ingravidez le envolvía, hasta que se vio tumbado sobre una extensión de arena. Miró a su alrededor y supo al instante que algo había fallado. Ya no estaba dentro de "La Orquídea", pero no había abandonado la isla por completo. Estaba al lado de "La Hidra", justo enfrente de donde se había encontrado segundos antes.


	3. Luz

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Kate? – Preguntó Sawyer cuando por fin la chica salió a la superficie del mar y pudo acercarse a ella -. ¿Por qué has saltado? Sería mejor que estuvieras en el helicóptero.

-Bueno – respondió Kate con toda la tranquilidad -, así estamos seguros de que podrán llegar al barco. Y, realmente, prefiero abandonar esta isla a tu lado.

Ambos se pusieron a nadar hacia la orilla de la isla, con calma, pero sin perder el ritmo. La verdad es que no les hacía especial ilusión a ninguno volver a aquel lugar, sobre todo después de las cosas horribles que les habían pasado allí. Pero tampoco querían que los demás perdieran su oportunidad, lo habían hecho por ellos.

Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos a la orilla, donde estaba Juliet esperándoles con una expresión perpleja en su rostro y una botella de ron en la mano. No llegaba a comprender porqué ellos dos habían vuelto a la isla después de que se subieran al helicóptero. "Exceso de peso" murmuró Sawyer entre dientes.

Al poco tiempo de llegar, oyeron el sonido de una explosión proveniente del mar. En el acto supieron que provenía del Kahana. De lo que ya no estaban tan seguros era de si podría haber supervivientes después de aquello.

Pero todas sus dubitaciones fueron apagadas en el momento en que una luz cegadora surgió de algún lugar y les dejó atolondrados.

Aquella luz se fue tan rápido como había venido y ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente lo que había pasado. Kate inquirió a Juliet con la mirada, al fin y al cabo, ella había vivido en aquella isla mucho más tiempo y tenía secretos de Los Otros que ellos aún no conocían. Juliet hizo caso omiso de esas miradas: estaba tan perdida como ellos, no sabía que podía significar esa luz.

-¡Eh! – Gritó Sawyer bastante nervioso -. ¿Dónde está el barco? ¡Ya no se ve el humo que salía de él!

Kate miró, intentando pensar que aquello no era cierto. Pero realmente no veía ni una fina columna de humo negro como la que había antes de que la luz les cegara.

-Seguramente el barco se haya hundido. – Sentenció Juliet, la cual también estaba preocupada. Jack iba en camino al Kahana, podía haber muerto.

Se dirigieron hacia la playa en la que tenían su campamento, pero allí les esperaba una nueva sorpresa: había desaparecido. La gente estaba muy nerviosa ante aquel descubrimiento. ¿Dónde había ido a parar todo cuanto habían construido arduamente durante cien días? ¿Quién o qué lo había provocado? ¿Había sido esa misteriosa luz? Pero para la intranquilidad de todos, Daniel Faraday tenía otra explicación.

-Creo que hemos viajado en el tiempo.

Todos le tomaron por loco, ¿viajar en el tiempo? Aquello sonaba a película de ciencia ficción aunque, mirándolo por otra parte, todo lo que había sucedido en la isla tenía bastante de ciencia ficción.

Decidieron que, para averiguar si era cierto que habían viajado en el tiempo, debían ir a ver algún otro lugar de la isla, para saber en qué situación se encontraban. La estación del Cisne era lo que más cerca estaba de la playa, así que todos se encaminaron hacia allí.

John Locke había encontrado al grupo de Richard en la selva. Les habló a todos, les dijo que ahora él era quien mandaba, tal y como le había indicado Ben que lo hiciera. Pero de pronto, esa luz cegadora también les envolvió a ellos. Cuando cesó, John estaba sólo. Todos habían desaparecido.


	4. Búsqueda

Ben estaba realmente confuso, ¿por qué la rueda de burro no había funcionado como debía? Él ahora debería estar en algún del planeta Tierra, muy lejos de allí. No debía estar en "La Hidra". Sin duda, algo había fallado, aunque el estaba pletórico de alegría. Jamás había querido abandonar su amada isla, aquella donde se había criado, por nada del mundo. Al final lo había conseguido. No sólo había hecho le Jacob quería –o lo que él pensaba que Jacob quería- sino que seguía allí, seguía en su isla. Ahora debía buscar algún bote, balsa o canoa, lo que fuera, para llegar hasta el otro lado.

Exploró de un lado a otro la orilla de la pequeña playa en la que se encontraba sin encontrar nada con lo que navegar. No podía nadar esa distancia, era peligroso por demasiadas razones. La principal, que no se podía decir de él que fuera un gran nadador, aunque el hecho de saber que en esas aguas había tiburones, tampoco le animaba demasiado a meterse dentro. Decidió buscar algún medio de transporte en otro lugar, al fin y al cabo, sabía donde se guardaban antes las barcas.

Al fin, tras varios intentos de búsqueda, dio con lo que andaba buscando. Aunque quizá, el no encontrar ni un solo remo con el impulsar su bote era un verdadero problema. Lo único que podía hacer era fabricar uno él mismo. Buscó unas cuantas ramas y, sólo con sus manos –ya que no contaba con ninguna otra herramienta-, diseñó un remo rudimentario que si bien no le serviría para impulsarse muy deprisa, ni para recorrer una distancia excesivamente larga, le venía bastante bien para aquella ocasión. Aún más teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ninguna otra cosa.

En la otra isla, John Locke estaba buscando desesperadamente a Richard. No comprendía porque después de aquel fogonazo instantáneo de luz, todos los demás había desaparecido. Buscó por tantos lugares como sus piernas podían llevarle, pero nunca daba con la respuesta que él buscaba: ¿dónde estaban Richard y su gente?

No tardó mucho tiempo más en aparecer de nuevo la misteriosa luz, cuando cesó, de pronto era de noche. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo allí? Aquella isla siempre había tenido sus misterios, pero John siempre había sabido resolverlos, exceptuando ese momento, cuando más lo necesitaba. Supuso que algo andaba mal en el tiempo, pero no exactamente el qué. Enfadado, comenzó a arrancar briznas de hierbas del suelo, hasta que dio con algo que desde luego, no era de origen vegetal. Había una pequeña bolsita de lona medio enterrada en el suelo de ese sitio. Al cogerla, notó que pesaba muy ligeramente. Sea lo que fuera que había allí dentro, no podía ser nada más pesado que la propia hierba sobre la que se hallaba.


	5. Lluvia ardiente

La luz volvió a cegarles a todos, estaban al lado del Cisne y de pronto se hizo de noche. No llegaban a comprender qué ocurría y eso a Sawyer le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Intentó por todos los medios que quién quiera que estuviese en la estación le abriera, necesitaba ropa, aunque también se aventuró y pidió comida y cerveza. Esos intentos fueron infructuosos, nadie abrió la puerta.

Kate trató de calmarle y él, al escuchar las palabras de la chica, parece que tuvo un momento de lucidez y se dio cuenta que de aquella manera no iba a solucionar nada. Para tratar de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenían que guardar todos la calma. Sawyer agarró a Kate por la cintura, haciéndola ver que la estaba haciendo caso y la besó suavemente en la frente.

Todos decidieron volver a la playa, desde allí podían moverse mejor, era el lugar en el que habían vivido durante cien días y todos lo conocían. Había un muchacho en el grupo llamado Frogurt, el cual mantenía una visión bastante pesimista de todo aquello. No dejaba de decir que estaban perdidos, a lo que Sawyer contestaba con hirientes puyas constantemente. La verdad, es que nadie pensaba decirle que dejara en paz al chico porque todos estaban hartos de escuchar sus lamentaciones, éstas no les ayudaban en absoluto a calmarse.

De pronto, una flecha en llamas atravesó a Frogurt de lado a lado. Todos se quedaron estáticos por un momento, pero al ver que otras cuantas flechas ardientes se clavaban en la arena comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia el otro extremo de la playa. Desde allí podrían huir por la selva.

Juliet se quedó parada al lado de un hombre herido, había sido alcanzado levemente por una flecha, pero ésta se hallaba en un lugar bastante comprometido. Sawyer vio que ella había quedado atrás y cuando se aseguró de que Kate estaba en un lugar seguro, volvió a por ella. Juliet se puso a correr en cuanto vio que él volvía para arrastrarla a la selva, no quería ser la responsable de que muriera nadie. Siguieron corriendo los tres juntos rápidamente, aunque habían perdido de vista a todos sus compañeros. ¿Dónde se habrían metido?

La cegadora luz volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Al cesar volvía a ser de día. Se encontraban al lado de un claro, pero unas pisadas les alertaron. Los tres se escondieron como pudieron tras unos árboles y guardaron silencio, pero uno de aquellos hombres les descubrió y les hizo salir de su escondite apuntándoles con una pistola.

Los tres estaban acobardados: no habían visto a aquella gente en todo el tiempo que llevaban encerrados en la macabra isla, ni siquiera Juliet, que se lo demostró a los otros dos con su expresión muda y confusa.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí? Preguntó el que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo.

Sawyer les explicó todo con pelos y señales, pero parecía que ellos no querían creerle, cosa que tampoco era muy extraña a decir verdad.

Al instante siguiente se escuchó el ruido seco de una escopeta al ser disparada y uno de los hombres cayó muerto al suelo. Los otros dos se dieron la vuelta instintivamente y escudriñaron entre los árboles, pero lo único que recibieron a cambio fue un balazo en el pecho en otro de los hombres que quedaban en pie. El único superviviente, que era quien había interrogado a Sawyer, Kate y Juliet, arrojó su arma al suelo y se puso de rodillas, en gesto inequívoco de rendición. John Locke salió de entre laos árboles escopeta en mano, con la que propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del hombre arrodillado, que quedó inconsciente en el acto. Locke miró a sus tres compañeros con una sonrisa y sólo dijo:

-Seguidme.


End file.
